Joseph 10,000: The Countdown To Extinction Begins! (Live Action Series)
Heaven's Saviors is a new series that debuted on April 1st (NO JOKE) as a new reboot to the trilogy! Plot: Orion Tennyson is back in 9 all-new episodes for the 1st season.he must serve Christ, help Bryan & his new friends help the drug dealers find Christ, & help his new friends at the day program in this action packed adventure. Characters: * Orion Tennyson * Orion's Mom * Jeanette * Sabrina * Steve * Tim * Brenda * Bryan * Delora * Brayden * Victor * Victor's Sister * Grace * Tyler * Jackie (Guest) * Albert * James * Leroy * Blind Lady (Name Coming Soon) * Sandra * Leslie Barry * Emily ... More Coming Soon! Episodes (Season 1): * Episode 1: Happy Birthday Orion! (A Change For The Better 10 included) * Episode 2: A New Heavenly Beginning * Episode 3: Secrets of Summer * Episode 4: Back to the Very Beginning * Episode 5: Changes * Episode 6: Bring in the Fall Weather * Episode 7: Secrets of the Galactic Monsters * Episode 8: Bring Back Thanks Today * Episode 9: A Heavenly Christmas (Season Finally) Aliens: * All OS, AF,UA, OV, & Ben 10 Reboot Aliens. * Slipstream * Centron * Iron Head * Demonfire * Flashpoint * Maximus Kong * Steeljaw with SaBad * Biohazard * Blocker * Atomix * Atomic-X * Forestquake * Coggman * Bullcrusher * Critterspike (New Alien) * Hardstrike (New Alien) * Arm-Strong (New Alien) * Flamefighter (New Alien) * Buzzlerbee (New Alien) * Brack (New Alien) * XLAGizer (New Alien) * Scanzone (New Alien) * Pack-Rat (New Alien) * Hyperspace (New Alien) * Electrotrode (New Alien) * Shock Shark (New Alien) * Storm System (New Alien) * Cyberbull (New Alien) * PowerBuilder (New Alien) * Toxibot (New Alien) * Rollorbolt (New Alien) * Fixware (New Alien) * Shockdriver (New Alien) * Intersector (New Alien) * Windstorm (New Alien) * Crash Basher (New Alien) * Flame Dragon (New Alien) * Robofire (New Alien) * Quickbolt (New Alien) * Quantron (New Alien) * Chat-A-Tell (New Alien) * Muttman (New Alien) * Bouncy Ball (New Alien) ... More Coming Soon! Notes: * Heaven's Saviors was planned for 2020, but by the founder & directer's choice, it will start the 1st of April on Easter. (NO JOKE) * Many of Orion's aliens from the past like Dead Man & Flashpoint are now in the newest Omnitrix called the Heavenmatrix. They were unlocked in ACFTB 10. * On April 13th, 2018 (Tomorrow), Orion & the founder of this wiki will turn 22 years old. (Birthday) * Heaven's Saviors S1 is rumored to have 40 new aliens. 17 have been confirmed so far. * The Xtreme Sound of Xplosive Music is rumored to play a part in the show starting in May. * Orion could be getting a phone for the first time that is paid for by the Government! Category:Orion 10,000 Trilogy Category:Orion Tennyson Category:Protective Pages